Unforgettable Love
by KurisuteInn
Summary: Sequel to "11 Real, 1 Fake". Ten years have past since the split between Natsu and Lucy. Then one day, pasts reunite, and unforgettable feelings rise. Secrets unfold between the two, and Natsu has to choose between his high school sweetheart, or the girl whose been with him for 7 years, and helped him get over Lucy. Drama/Romance. (Rating might change, you're warned)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 (DEAR GUEST: OgaxHilda PLEASE READ RESPONSE AT THE BOTTOM)**

"Natsu!"

I heard her voice, the same exact cutesy voice that would squeal in excitement as she spoke. Turning around, I could see her sleek body, slim and skinny, with many curves that complimented her body perfectly. She looked _amazing_. I couldn't believe that she still possessed the beauty from high school, collage, and now. Of course, she looked different. Her face matured into a rose that was much more beautiful, she looked stunning but had her thorns, which was the dark side of her. That dark side was the side that broke my heart. Although I know she didn't mean to, I still can't help but have a love-hate feeling towards her. I hated myself for still loving her, even after all these years that I've been with Kinana. The feeling of love still reminiscing in my heart, it's still holding on to hope.

Staring into her milk-chocolate eyes, I noticed the differences throughout the years. She looked magnificent, so fragile that her heart could be easily broken by the bad boys. She wore a smile; a real grin compared to the last one I've seen. Her lips had a glossy, shiny feel to it – her lips were a bright pink that was spread throughout the figure of those luscious lips.

She wore a black dress. It landed to the ground, so I couldn't see her shoes. But it had an incision, a slit where you could see her tanned legs that wore beige heels. Still, with the heels on, she was still shorter than me, her height being one of the things that didn't change.

Anyways, the black dress she wore was an innocent one, like don't touch me, I'm scared, but at the same time, I love you, or I'm too sophisticated for you. To me, it was more of the mature and sophisticated look. It complimented her body; it was tight around her chest and hips, so the curves of her body were shown completely, along with some cleavage towards her chest – since the dress was a v-neck. The arms of the dress slithered down her shoulders, it was sorta loose, but then becomes tight on the way down.

After all these years, I still couldn't believe that I loved her. Not in love with her, but I love her. Personally, I feel that there's a difference between that. You could love somebody so much, but not be entirely in love with them. That's how I feel right now, and simply looking into her hazel eyes makes me feel that it's coming back.

I _know_ I shouldn't feel this way. Lusting after a girl, no woman, that hurt my heart, and brought excruciating pain to me. It affected my attitude in the summer of my second-year in college and some of my junior year. I could remember Kinana at home, watching TV, or doing computer research – she went back to college. I could hear her smile and sweet whispers that made me fall for her. But I'm not in love with her. These years that we've been together, I haven't felt a single feeling of being _in_ love with her, but I still loved her. I'm probably not making sense, but to simply put it, I love her, but not in a "I wanna marry you" type of way.

"Hi!" She exclaimed enthusiastically, and leaned in for a hug. She grasped my neck, whilst she tightened her grip on my neck. I hugged her back faintly, embracing her for a quick second then pulling away as she held onto me. I felt her arms let me go as she fell back into her position, a delightful expression plastered all over her face. I partially waved at her, completely not that jubilant at all. "I missed you!" She practically screamed, and pulled me in for yet another hug.

"Yeah, I missed you too." I said blandly, trying to cover up any and all feelings towards this blonde. I hated that I would never get over her, even if I'm already 28. I'm too old to be hoping for some high school dream – hoping to marry the one girl of your imagination. It absolutely sucks. I'm living an imagination; I'm living on her accordance. All she needed was affection, and I was too dumb to go to her school, and her father was too strict to want to transfer her to here, in Magnolia. "Nice to see you again." I tried to end the conversation, and go back to the others, but she just wouldn't give up.

"Come on! Let's have one drink, Natsu, we're not high school scholars anymore. It doesn't matter if we get drunk – let's go!" She dragged me along with her, and I desperately tried to escape. Gray smirked, and shrugged, pretending he was the dumbest idiot alive. Ever, on the other hand, tried to stop the revelation, but Juvia evaded her attacks, and managed to calm her down. I was both pleased and aggravated at the same time, but I just went along with it. Cana and Bacchus were too drunk to even be paying attention!

So we sat together, one-on-one, in front of each other. She smiled, and let her right arm rest on the table, as she held her head in her palm. "So….." She started off, with a soothing tone. "How was it like? College, I mean." She seemed interested in my life story, so I began to tell her.

"I studied computer science. It seems weird for me, but I loved working with computers and all this modern stuff today." I sniffled a slight chuckle in the middle of my sentence. "At first, I broke one of the computers! I had to pay for it, but I became interested in them starting from that day."

"Hm," She stated, but then suddenly smiled in delight. "I'm a writer. I released a recent copy, so currently I'm on hiatus! But, on the good side, I already planned a story that I'm about to write, and I have a feeling it's going to be amazing!"

The conversation kind of fizzled after that, we both became silent, and it surrounded the atmosphere between us. She opened her mouth a few times to speak, but no words escaped her glossed lips. Then, she became serious. She left her arms on the table, and began to fiddle with her fingers, staring down at the fiery-red table. "Were you okay? I mean, like, after we broke up. Did it effect you in some way?"

"Honestly?" I inquired, because I was ready to lie to her.

"Yeah.."

"Well, I was hurt. I mean, I knew we had to break up eventually, because it wasn't going to work long-distance. When you were free, I was busy. When I was free, you were busy. It didn't click. It hurt me, a lot, because I was so mesmerized with you, and fascinated by you. I could get that feeling even just by looking at you. I _loved_ you, Lucy." I confessed, and she had an expression of pain on her face. I felt kinda bad for making her seem like the bad guy here, but it was mutual. "I eventually moved on, because you can't be sad forever! Life's too short for that… But a girl helped me get over you. In fact, she was in our school, but in Lisanna's class. We gradually got together in my junior year, and I've been with her for 7 years already, but I never popped the question."

I basically told her my life-story, and I saw her eyes welling up. Not one tear fell down her eyes, though. "… Great! I actually got together with someone when I was 23. We broke up when I was 25, so it was only two years. I was with someone else a year later, but that didn't last long. So now, I'm single! It's kinda a plus, though, because I have more time to write. But on the downside, I don't feel anything. I don't have that ability to be with anyone anymore. I've been thinking about one person, but I'm not entirely sure if he likes me. I'm still clinging onto hope, that… Wait, never mind, scratch that. But congratulations, Natsu, and I hope you guys last." Although she ended with pleasant words, she didn't sound happy. She didn't sound like she really wanted me to be with Kinana. It sounded like her dark side, the thorns of a perfect rose.

"Well, I'm going to get a beer, you want one?" I asked, and she nodded, staring off into the gym, looking past me, and looking at nothing. Just the gym walls.

I did a quick run to the table full of drinks, and grabbed two, one for me, and another for Lucy. Jogging back, I handed it to her, watching her pop open the bottle, and drinking it all in one chug. "I'll get another for myself." She replied to no question, and went back to the table, grabbing a couple, which I presumed were for her.

She did a waltz back to the table, banging the beers onto the table. I opened one for her, and she thanked me, then took it and drank it all. I never saw this side of her, she probably just wants a night out to herself.

"Natsuuu~" She purred finishing her third and starting on her next. "Remember when we did it? That was soooooo funny, we too each other's firsts! I was just surprised we didn't get caught by my dad, whoo, that would've been scary!"

I nodded, and took a sip out of the drink. Kinana didn't like me drinking; she says she _hates_ the smell of beer or liquor, or basically anything that I try to do! I drank a bit more, trying to surpass the rules that I have to follow under Kinana's oath. Half-way through the drink, Lucy began to speak again. "That's it, babe, go on!"

Inspired by her words, I drank the whole thing in one glup, and opened my next. "That's it, Natsu! I miss this, I miss when we had fun together. I miss when we _were_ together." She confessed, easily. She was too much of a happy drunk that she didn't care! She continued to drink, and I heard the sound of the beer opening at least 10 times, or more, maybe. "R-Remember the time when we egged the principal's house on Halloween! Or when we painted all the lockers pink and yellow representing me and you!" I laughed my ass off, and she couldn't delete the absolute happy smile off her face.

_I missed this. _

"Hahaaa! Yup, Natsu, I remember! Remember when we just kissed in the hallway, and then ran off and skipped school! That was _great!_" We shared our laughs, not caring about how embarrassing or weird the secrets we were sending off, we didn't have a single care in the world.

_This is what I missed, not caring. With Kinana, I always have to be exact. I just wanna let loose sometimes! I don't wanna hurt her, but I need my freedom! _

"Pheww!" By now, the reunion was over, and we were getting a little _too_ excited. It was time to go home, and we couldn't even walk without falling into someone or something. We were holding onto each other like glue. We wouldn't let go, not now. Not after we had a great time together. But there's a voice in my mind telling me this is dumb. Telling me she hurt me and that I'm stupid for doing this to Kinana. It's whispering, it's like an echo. _Don't do this. Don't hurt her. Don't hurt Kinana by even touching a speck of Lucy. Don't. __**Don't. **_

I suddenly felt bad. Looking my watch, I noticed the time, it was late. _Too late. _She would worry, she would get scared, she would have thoughts. That was everything going through my mind. Sweat fell down my forehead, and I began to worry even more. I began to have thoughts that she would get me, she would break up with me. But another voice in my mind spoke to me.

_Do it, Natsu. You've been in love with her for forever! Don't back down now, don't worry! Everything's going to be alright. _

But… I heard her voice. This wasn't in my mind, this was in real life. I could hear Kinana call my name, I could hear her voice of sadness. "Really… Really, Natsu? I'm home worrying about where you are, and you're just here, drinking, and having fun with your ex!"

_Stop acting so goddamned stupid! Kinana is right there, you idiot. Go to her, go to the person who actually loves you. Who cared for you in your time of need? Kinana. Don't fuck up what you have now. _

"I-.. I'm sor-" I started, but was immediately cut off by another formidable voice; I was too drunk to even hear who it was.

"No, stop. I apologize, Kinana. That was my fault. I influenced him to drink more. It's my fault. I'm sorry." The voice cut in, and apologized to Kinana for me.

"I respect your honesty." Kinana simply stated, then made her way towards me. "We're going home." She pulled me out of gym, and pushed me into the car. "Seriously, Natsu, you're too fucking good for this. I can't believe I gave _him _up for you. Whatever, you're too intoxicated to even know what I'm saying."

_But, I wasn't. I heard every word._

* * *

**I'm so so sorry it took so long! But here's the update. I really hope this series works out better than 11 Real, 1 Fake, 'cause not many were too happy about the ending... Don't worry! There's always going to be fluff in this story! Thanks for reading, and if you have any concerns, please leave a review!**

_**TO GUEST OgaxHilda:**** Well, hi there! I see what you're talking about. You said "like what Natsu and Lucy had together wasn't all that". If you haven't read my previous story, they were together for 2 years. They dated from the Senior year in high school, to about in the middle of their sophomore year. And for him lusting after someone else, he did, in fact, do that, but he didn't get with Kinana until a year after. So into the middle of his Junior year in college, that was when he got together with Kinana. They were 18 when they first got together, but they were 21 when they broke up. Natsu got with Kinana at 22, and Lucy got with an unknown person (most likely come again) at 23. Since the previous story was mostly from Natsu's POV, readers only knew that Natsu was lusting after someone else. But it's TBD (to be determined) if Lucy was lusting after someone else also. **_

_**Also, in the previous story, it is told by Natsu that the break up with Lucy affected him throughout his Sophomore year, the following summer, and the beginning of his Junior year. Kinana was the one person helping him get through it the most. So it wasn't easy for him to move on. But the reason he moved on within a year was because he had someone helping him through the process. Whereas Lucy did not; sure she had friends, but most were girls. So it isn't clear if Lucy got over him quick, but it's only known that she got with someone two years after the breakup (which is how long they were together). Lucy COULD in fact be the victim, that's what you believe, but it's unclear. She could've got over him quick, but not date anyone. Or she could've been lusting after one, just not go out with anyone.**_

_**Overall, you could read "11 Real, 1 Fake" to clear up any other concerns. Or if you don't feel like it, you could read just the last chapter (chapter 13 not 14 or 15) I hope this clears things up!  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 (_NOTE THERE IS IN FACT NATSU-X-KINANA INVOLVED IN THE FIRST SECTION, WORRY NOT THERE IS ALSO NALU_)**

I woke up the next morning, and God, did I feel sick!

I haven't drunk in a long time. It's probably 'cause of Kinana's view on drinks. I don't want to make her even more stressed from a drunk me. So that's gonna be the last night I'm going to drink. There, Natsu, set goals for yourself: Don't drink.

Well, sometimes it's a good thing. Like Kinana gives up secrets and thinks that I'm too drunk to hear what she's saying. She doesn't know that I know something's going on. She has a right to do things on the D.L. I still have feelings for a girl after so many years. That's so pitiful and stupid of me.

Is it wrong to love two people? Besides, I'm not **in** love with either of them, nor am in a relationship with Lucy. Ugh, Natsu, you're so stupid.

Stepping out of bed, I could already feel the piercing headache come. It wasn't long before I fell on the floor and blacked out.

* * *

A while later, I woke up. I didn't even know what time it was, and I was lucky I was on break.

I was still on the floor though, but the pain wasn't really that harsh.

Getting up, I could hear Kinana on the phone. She was giggling, probably talking to Lisanna, as always. But.. It might not be Lisanna. She could be cheating on me, for all I know! I'm not gonna doubt her, not yet.

I walked into the kitchen, where I found Kinana on the phone, sitting down. Her arms rested on the desk, as she remained smiling. She looked in absolute bliss and content, I haven't seen her make an expression like that in a while. Immediately, as her olive eyes locked on to me, her expression changed, soon becoming a simply neutral one, with absolutely no emotion.

"Natsu." She stated, with no feelings attached. "I see you're finally up."

"Yeah. Good morning, babe." I walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek. It was a light one, but enough to make her slightly blush. _Better than before. _

"Here. I made you coffee."

"Thanks, babe."

. . .

Silence. That's all that could be heard.

"Na-"

"I heard you yesterday, Kinana, okay? You left _him?_ Who exactly is _him?_ Kinana, answer me. Right now." I practically yelled at her; my suspicion increased as I remembered all the times she left without notice, and the periods of times she was gone, and nowhere to be found.

"You really wanna know, Natsu? Fine, it's my dad. Okay? Are you happy? Something's _wrong_ with him. And I wanna stay with him, but I worry about you, okay? I worry so so much about you, and you don't even acknowledge it! I feel so bad that I'm not with him at this time, where he needs someone to take care of him. I gave up being with my father just to stay with you. Haven't you noticed? All the times I left, I visited him. I want to be with him, in his time of need. But I have to take care of you. I have to take care of you because I love you, and I'm trying so hard not to leave. We're growing apart, Natsu. I feel that if I go to my dad, our relationship would suffer even more! Make a decision, Natsu, right now. Do you want me to stay here, with you, and keep going on, or do you want me to go to my dad, and help him instead of you? And I know you can't come with me, because of your work, and I can't have you jobless because of me. So chose. You or my dad?" She screamed with so much emotion.

"Go. Just go to your dad. I'm fine. You don't have to treat me like a child, I'm a grown man. Don't stay here with me, you need to go to you dad. I could take care of myself."

I could hear her sob as she ran out of the kitchen.

Whatever.

I just completely don't understand why she's so mad at me! I'm her boyfriend, so if she has any trouble, then I'd be there to aid her as her boyfriend. She doesn't understand that I love her and I'd do anything for her. It doesn't matter.

But she wouldn't stop. It wouldn't stop, the noise wouldn't stop. I could hear her pain from her tears.

"So if she has any trouble, then I'd be there to aid her as her boyfriend."

I'm not doing a great job. I have to help her.

I walked to our room, and wrapped my arms around her waist. "I'm sorry." I whispered woefully. "... I'm sorry." In my arms, she turned around facing me, and embraced my neck with all her might.

"... It's okay," in a hush voice she said back.

It didn't take her that long to kiss me, nor did it take me to completely ravish her.

* * *

Holding her tightly in my arms worries me, perhaps she might feel how I feel about her.

She may see and reminisce in her past, walking along the streets she had when she was a young girl, or bumping into past friends. Moreover, I fear that she's going to find another guy better than me in her neighborhood, fall in love with him instead. I shouldn't be saying this, when I completely broke the rules.

I love her, but I want to let her go. I want to, but I can't. She's delicate and fragile. You drop it, and it goes crashing down, breaking into countless shards that are never to be used again. Maybe it's the fact that people like her don't get over others as fast as people like me do.

As I let go, we kissed one last time before I couldn't see her for a month. Her soft, pink lips escaped, and she stepped into the trains.

"Kinana, I-"

The doors closed, and she left. She was going to be gone for a month. My urges won't survive that long, honestly.

"Natsu?" I heard my name, and that oh-so-familiar voice was calling my name from behind. "... Natsu?"

I turned around, and my guess was right. "Natsu? Do you not hear me?" I see Lucy walking towards me, with a trio of kids along with her. Shit. She told me she was single!

"Whoa. That's alot of kids... I thought you were single? And you never said anything about children." I spoke, and stared at each of the 3 children. "They don't quite look like you, though. They're all have blue little wisps, and kinda look the same!"

"Oh, them? I babysit my friend's children. Levy, do you remember her? She was busy with her kids that's why she didn't go to the reunion. Her and Gajeel are together. These cute little babies," She bent down to tickle their heads and kiss their foreheads. "are her's, and it was kinda unexpected. They got engaged, but since she got pregnant, they couldn't get married. I'm their God-Mother, but I prefer their auntie! They are absolutely adorable!" She rubbed her nose against each of the children's noses, then rose from the stroller. "I just came back from running an errand. I'm walking home, if you wanna come with."

"Sure. I was gonna go for a walk anyway." We stood next to each other, side by side, ambling forward as Lucy pushed the stroller. It was calm and the wind was tranquil, it was quite peaceful as the sly wind blew in my face.

"Um... I don't really remember things from the night of the reunion. I remember you opening a beer for me, and that's it.. I can't remember anything else. I just know Levy picked me up, and I stayed over at her's. So as a favor, I'm giving her and Gajeel a relax day and taking care of their kids. Oh, and I remember a violet-haired girl screaming; I'm sorry for that. If I did anything, I truly apologize for causing inconvenience. I didn't mean to.."

"It's alright. That's Kinana, if you remember me talking about her; she's my girlfriend. And I was at the train station 'cause I was seeing her off. Some family business."

"Yeah..."

We walked in awkward silence, similar to when we first starting dating and I was so flustered when it came to Lucy. I didn't know what to say, but except hold her hand tightly. Back then, when she was mine.

"So... I hear you're a writer? Well, I didn't hear, you told me. Wait that means I heard-"

Lucy bursted out laughing, and I couldn't remember when was the last time I heard that laugh, and see that jubilant, real smile. She looked simply amazing, and, I'm not trying to be weird, but her sweet vanilla fragrance crazed my mind.

"Actually, my recently published book is sold out. I wanna write again, but I have no inspiration. Writer's block could be absolutely annoying sometimes; I hate it." She suddenly came to a halt, and looked to the left. "This is my house, you could come in if you want, if you're up for tea."

"Sure!" I replied too quick, but she brushed it off and we entered her home. It had that warming, welcoming feel; I felt like I belonged here.

She pushed the stroller to the side, and took two of Levy's babies out. "Can you get her out? I already have Ren and Kaidou. Just get Sakura." I obeyed, and picked the baby up. In all honesty, I've never held babies for longer than a minute. They usually started crying, but 'Sakura' is different. Holding her in my arms, I could hear her soft snore and her long eyelashes. I carefully brought her to Lucy's living room, and sat down at one of the maroon chairs.

I rocked Sakura slowly, softly enough to refrain from waking her up. I grinned happily at her slight smile, and somewhat touched her delicate cheek with my thumb. I couldn't be any more content, and this emotion was simply achieved by a baby.

"You like Sakura?" Lucy asked, as she brought the tea into living room, then setting it down on the glass coffee table. I nodded in response, somewhat of a light blush rising on my cheeks. "She's cute, eh? Her and Kaidou are identical, but Ren is fraternal. That's why you didn't think they looked exactly like each other. I like Kaidou the most, she reminds me of me of this girl I met, and she was lost at the train station. I was going home from the train station, and I bumped into this girl. She asked "Where's my daddy? I can't find daddy." So I helped her, and she eventually found her dad. You might think this is irrelevant, but I remember her toothy smile. She had pearly whites, and a simply delightful grin. It's the same as Kaidou, that's what I love about her."

I blushed again, but it wasn't because of Sakura, but that I know more about Lucy. Well, yeah, I haven't seen her for long so obviously she would have gone through random things without me, but I'm seriously happy that she would share this with me. I honestly thought it was gonna be hard for her to be some casual and comfortable with me. Maybe we could just be friends...

"Well, Sakura is cute. It just feels right to be holding her. I want a baby. Mainly just a child. Kinana and I have been thinking about it, but I usually just forget when we're at it. Most of the time I just forget. But I really just want a child. One that I could call mine, my child." I confessed, then suddenly felt embarrassed by my comment about Kinana & I 'going at it'. Ugh, Natsu, you fuckup.

Lucy opened her mouth to speak, but before a word escaped her mouth, her phone began to ring, and she picked up her phone. "Levy?"

The voice coming from the phone was completely inaudible, I couldn't hear an absolute word. "Yeah, Levy. Okay. Yeah. I'm picking- What? You already did? Oh, thanks, Levy-chan! I'll bring the little angels. Yeah? Okay, I'll meet you at your house. Yeah. ... Yes, Levy, I'm going to go on the train. Okay. ... Don't worry, I'm gonna be fine. ... Yes, I"m sure. ... Okay bye." She hung up the phone and slid it back into her pocket.

"Sorry for that, I have to bring them back to Levy."

"You sure? It's night, I don't want anything bad happening to you." I spoke, "I'll come with you. Just in case." We walked to the porch, and put the babies in the stroller.

"Natsu, no, it's okay."

"No, because you're going to get hurt or mugged, and I won't let that happen. Okay?" I held both of her hands in content. "It's okay. I'll come with you, don't worry. I'd be worrying if I let a woman alone at night. That's a dick move, and I won't let that slide. Just this once."

"Would you still come with if I did this?" Without alert, she kissed me passionately, I was going to let go, but all the pure memories came rushing back, and I remembered the same Lucy from 10 years ago; the Lucy in love with me. It was heated, I could feel my face burning up from a simple kiss. Before tongue could come in, she let go, and pulled away, ending my happiness by pulling away.

* * *

**I was going to continue, but I decided to end this chapter here. Sorry for the cliffhanger (if you consider it one lol). If you're here, that means you read it, so thanks for reading! I appreciate the reviews, thanks so much! I really hope you guys like this chapter (minus natsuxkinana lmao) but if you did please leave a review! I really would like to see your thoughts on the chapter, and also if you have any concerns on this chapter. **

**Again, thanks for reading! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_Without alert, she kissed me passionately, I was going to let go, but all the pure memories came rushing back, and I remembered the same Lucy from 10 years ago; the Lucy in love with me. It was heated, I could feel my face burning up from a simple kiss. Before tongue could come in, she let go, and pulled away, ending my happiness by pulling away._

**Chapter 3**

I felt her lips move away; her entire body became slow and lingering.

I was in absolute bliss until I remembered Kinana.

I couldn't.

I shouldn't.

Urgently, I pushed Lucy away, not too hard to cause infliction. She looked away, at the floor, like she pitied me. Her expression was almost like she regretted that experience, but secretly loved it.

I can't love her the way I used to. I still love her, of course, but I'm not entirely sure if that feeling will ever come back. The impact she's caused on me has infected me tremendously, and falling in love with her again would be a mistake. I'm committed to Kinana, and I can't break her heart. I don't want to see the bitter and heartbroken face she sometimes shows.

I don't deserve any of them. I'm a dick for even being with Kinana, when I myself can't decide who I love. I hate these feelings. I want them to disappear, to diminish slowly so I could focus only on Kinana, who loves me for me, and who I should treat with respect. I told her I'm a grown man, that I'm responsible to live on my own.

She proved me wrong.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know what I was doing..." Lucy finally spoke, as her voice trailed off when ending the statement.

I looked up, "It's okay. Just don't do that again, Lucy. It's not gonna change my mind on walking you to the train station." I forced a smile; however, it failed, and I stared at the floor once again. Catching a glance at her, I saw Lucy bite her lip, like she completely gave up on ways to deter my view on assisting her. "Anyway, I wanna see Gajeel and Levy, too. I wonder how their babies are cute when Gajeel is ugly." I stated, ending with a slight laugh, and to my surprise, earned a minor smirk from Lucy.

"Fine, fine, you could come. Just don't be surprised..."

"Excuse me?" I asked - I didn't hear what she said at the end.

"Nothing, nothing! Okay, let's get going!" We ambled our way out of her house, and into the street, where the dark-blue night sky was coming into form. The full moon gleamed, and Lucy's flaws were heightened from the moonlight. I stared up at the stars, each one shined like sparkly diamonds. I caught a glance at Lucy, and she looked completely flawless in the light. I guess it would always happen in this summer night, because her name means 'Light'.

We kept walking, and all I could think about was Kinana. I felt bad. I didn't want to do anything harmful to her, and I wish she could just come back home so I could see her and get over this formidable feeling. It hurts, and I simply want to take my mind off it.

I need her as my tether, she restricts my actions and gives me rules, which I follow because I know it's best for me. It sickens me at how dense I am, and I struggle with this mess.

Finally, we arrived at the train station, and boarded the nearly empty train. Lucy and I sat next to each other, with the kids facing us. I began to play with Sakura once again, who was wide awake and in pure content; she was so precious and fragile.

At the corner of my eye, I noticed Lucy staring at me; well, not really me, but my hands and how they were adjusted to Sakura's cheeks. It felt weird, how her eyes were glued to my hands, it's usually the face. I agreed with the amount of attention she was sending me, however, so I simply kept on and played with Sakura.

* * *

After getting off the train and leaving the station, we walked not too far until we reached a light-blue house, almost the same complexion as Levy's hair. It had black shingles and two white-rimmed windows, along with an pastel orange door in between. We pushed the stroller towards the door, and rung the doorbell. I swear, I could have sworn the sound of the doorbell was Gajeel's horrib- actually, pretty pleasant voice.

The door opened to a delighted Levy, she didn't notice Lucy and I, but her little kids in the stroller. "Aw, my babies, I missed all of you so!" She kissed each of their foreheads, leaving a slightly maroon imprint on each of their heads. She finally looked up, and acknowledged only Lucy's presence. "Hey, Lu-chan!" She hugged Lucy tightly, as Lucy did the same. "Oh? There's someone else..?"

Her head faced me, with a confused look. "Who are you?"

"Levy-chan, that's Natsu. Don't you remember him? From high school, he was the new transfer student." She spoke, and explained myself to her best friend.

After a long minute, she finally exclaimed, "OH! Natsu~! I remember, that one guy with the pinkish hair! Of course I remember you, and my baby does too! Gajeel! Come here." She turned, then faced us again. "Oh, come in, come in, make yourself at home!"

Inside her house, we immediately entered her living room, where there was a flat-screen TV, a glass coffee table, and two connecting grayish couches, with shelves full of picture frames with loving memories that Levy and Gajeel shared. I noticed several pictures of Lucy and Levy, and a bunch of unfamiliar people I didn't recognize.

Lucy and I sat down on the couch, and silence surrounded the room. Levy had taken the trio, one in her pouch carrier and the other two in her arms; it surprised me how such a petite woman could carry three babies at once, disregarding their weight.

"So.." I tried to spark up small talk, "I notice some pictures with you here. That must mean you guys are really really close." I said, and realized that was the stupidest thing to say.

"Yeah, we've known each other since our Sophomore year of high school, two years before you came. Some of those date back to before I met you, and- Oh my god! My pimples!" By now, we both we standing up, observing the pictures that stood on the shelves.

"Wait, who's this girl?" I pointed to a little girl, and Levy nor Gajeel were in the picture. It was simply a little girl by herself, smiling happily. She looked about 6 or 7 years old, but I can't really describe her because her eyes were closed with a hoodie on.

"Oh... Um, that's Levy and Gajeel's goddaughter. They share a really close bond, and that's probably why she has a picture of her." She answered, and soon after that, Levy and Gajeel entered the room holding Kaidou and Sakura, while Levy held Ren.

"Hey! Flame-brain!" Gajeel sent a toothy grin, and he looked more mature than ever. He still had his metal eyebrows, and his red, piercing eyes, but his hair was tied back. He looked refined, like a new man. He still sent the same vibes, but something about him made him an entirely different person.

"Gajeel! I haven't seen you in forever!" We both grinned, and neither of us acted as immature as we were in high school. "So? Kids?" While we talked, Lucy and Levy spoke quietly.

He nodded fiercely, "Yeah! They're my main priority now, and the little shrimp over there as well. I learned to stop being old Gajeel and become someone new, 'cause these kids are my responsibility now. If anything happens to them, then I'll go crazy, which is why I trust Bunny-girl over there to take care of them. By the way, the sex was AMAZING, although the shrimp's pretty small, she's a monster in the bed. I'm just being honest here, 'cause I bet you and Bunny-girl break that bed!" He let out a laugh, and was surely entertained with himself.

"True, if we were together. But I'm in a relationship with someone else, Kinana, the girl in the Junior class during Senior year."

"Wait, why aren't you guys together? And her? Wow..."

"What's wrong with that? She's pretty good in bed, and we broke up like two years after school ended." I confessed, and to be honest, Gajeel's the first guy I've told about Kinana and I 'in bed'.

"Well, it's not bad, but I just assumed yo- Never mind, I remember now. About you and Lucy. I overheard one of Levy's and Lucy's conversations. I guess you don't know yet."

"Don't know what?" I questioned, and my curiosity began to grow.

"Why she really broke up with you, you idiot. Obviously she wanted to be with you. She had an arranged marriage. But, I don't know, I guess something happened to the guy that Lucy's dad called it off. I don't know, to be honest. That's all I heard, I don't know the details. You should ask her about it, though."

* * *

After we all had dinner and caught up with each other, it was past midnight, and I had to go.

"Wait, Natsu, before you go," Lucy was staying at Levy's place for the night, so I was going to go home on my own. "I don't think the train station is open. In Magnolia, it may be open, but here, it closes before 11:30."

"Really? Damn, then I'm going to have to book a hotel for the night. Thanks for telling me, before I wasted my time walking all the way there." I was nearly on my way out before she stopped me again, and I turned to face here. "Yes?" I asked.

"Stay here. We have a guest room you could stay in, and there's two beds. I don't want you to waste your money and go out at this time of night." She grabbed my arm and pulled a bit to signal me to stay, and after seeing her googly eyes, I couldn't resist.

"Sure, I'll stay, but I'll repay you somehow."

"Great! Baby, go get some clothes for Natsu. Get going," She slapped his ass, and he took that as a sign to hurry, while we three stood in the living room. He came back not long after that, and handed me the clothes. Lucy already seemed to have her own pair here, so I slipped into the bathroom and quickly changed. Entering the living room once again, I noticed Lucy with an aggravated expression and Levy with a forced smile.

"Um, so, Natsu... We only have one guest room with two beds. So you and Lucy will have to... You know, sleep in the same room." Levy confessed, feeling ashamed after.

"Um.. Really?" I asked, then I felt a nudge from Gajeel.

He began to whisper, "Take it as a chance, flame-brain. Maybe old flames would fire up again."

* * *

**Yes, I just ended it there. I was actually planning to include another event, but I decided to keep that for the next chapter (snicker) ~ Worry not! I still remember this story, I've just been so so busy that my schedule has prohibited me from writing fanfics! **

**New chapter will come out in approximately three days, because it took me so long to update. Just be ready for what's to come hehe ~**

**Thanks for reading, and leave a review for any concerns! Bye bye ~ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Before I knew it, Lucy and I were in the same room, separate beds. She laid in the bed nearest to the window while I was near the door. I was nervous, I covered my blushing face with the sheets. I could hear rustling on Lucy's end, and I simply couldn't handle it.

The silence was surreal.

I haven't slept in the same room with another woman since Kinana. It explains my anxiousness, I was worried I might sleep talk or perhaps even get morning wood. Sleeping in the same room with your ex heightens the standards even more, events are unexpected.

I don't know how long after, but I woke up to see the the clock's arm exactly on 12 and 2.

After that, I simply couldn't fall asleep.

I tossed and turned and tossed and turned but my mind wouldn't shut off. I decided. If I was gonna stay awake, I might as well talk to myself. That may seem weird, but it doesn't matter. I'm gonna try to see if Lucy is awake first. "Lucy?"

"... Yeah?"

"You're still awake?" I was surprised, and glad, 'cause I didn't want to confess anything with her listening secretly.

"Yeah. I couldn't fall asleep."

"Oh. Well yeah.." I said, and the room was once again surrounded in silence. "Lucy?" I called out again.

"Yeah?"

"Why'd you do it?"

"Do what?" She asked, curiously.

"Break up with me."

"Natsu.."

"Tell me." I said, "I need closure."

She sighed sadly. "I broke up with you for personal reasons. You already know one." Suddenly, all the memories came rushing back; Lucy kissing me softly and leaving. She told me she loved me, that she wanted be with me forever. But she broke that promise, and said we couldn't be together, because a high-school puppy love simply wasn't enough. I remember breaking off all contact with her; I changed my phone number, email, address, anything to keep her away. I didn't want to reminisce in any depressing memories.

"Not only that. My dad arranged a marriage for me. He knew you and I were together, but he wanted me to marry a man more successful than me. His exact words were: 'I like the boy, but you need someone with money. To keep the Heartfilia family going.' That's why I broke up with you. I had to choose between the man I loved and the man that raised me into the woman I am today."

"I don't see a ring." I replied without emotion, I held back the tears that were to come.

"Because we ended up not getting married. Something got in the way and my dad called it off." She answered.

We were in awkward silence until she began to speak again.

"Natsu, I never meant to hurt you. I loved you. We could have ran together. But that would result in cutting off all contacts with the real world and simply be unknown. I didn't want to betray my dad. But admit it. It was harsh. We both couldn't handle it. I tried to call, to go to your house, anything to explain myself. I wanted to explain myself after the marriage was called off. But I couldn't, because I couldn't call you or see you. I continued to look for you, until I saw you one day with a violet-haired girl. I guess you're still with her today. I tried to give up since then." I could hear her slight sniffle. "There were so many things I wanted to tell you; my experience in college and when I wrote a book on the lives' of teens. It was amazing, but unfortunately, without you."

"Aren't you tired? The same ol' Kinana, you're still with her for what? Six or seven years? Face it, Natsu. You're not in love with her. You haven't even thought about marriage. All I could think about is you. You're just so blinded, contemplating on what to do or say. It's simple, Natsu, decide who you're in love with. Open your eyes. And you'll see a girl that probably hasn't even said anything about marriage, or a woman that's in love with you. After all these years, I pity myself for having these feelings. It's so low, because I'm the one that broke it off. Yet, I want you back." I gasped, and was simply flabbergasted. "I love you, Natsu. After these years without you, I can't forget about you."

"I'm still completely in love with you, Natsu."

By now, I could feel the tears running from my eyes; I haven't cried this much ever since the breakup. She still was in love with me after all these years, when I thought she was over me and wanted all ties to be down. I realized I couldn't stop thinking about her, either. These tears show I'm not completely over her. But, I have an obligation. I have Kinana, my job, everything and anything to distract me from Lucy. With Kinana away, I don't have a distraction.

"I'm not planning on giving up either. I'm not going to lose to Kinana. You won against Dan, so it's my turn to win against Kinana. I don't plan on failing. Natsu Dragneel, you won't forget about me."

.

.

.

Nobody spoke. You could hear my soft sniffles. It wasn't for me, a man, to cry.

"Lucy." I spoke, breaking the ice. "I loved you. Even when dating Kinana, there was piece of me that loved you so I couldn't stop thinking about you for three years. Yes, I was with Kinana, and yes, we got together a year after the break-up, but I never forgot about you. Three years, Lucy, three years. You wanted to explain yourself? When did you write your book, Lucy? Two, three years ago?"

"Two." She answered.

"You started to look for me when I was 26, which was _five_ years after we broke up." I held back tears. "It took you five years to realize you loved me...? When I suffered not even knowing why you left me. You don't know the pain I've felt. You don't know how much I was terribly in love with you, it's a sickness that can't be cured. Your impact on me is so great that I still couldn't forget about you after all these years."

"I don't deserve you," I started again. "If you told me, I would've had closure and I would've understood. I have a commitment to Kinana. I could never cheat on her, and I won't cheat on her. It breaks my heart to know that she would be sad... or even you, the thought of your sadness inflicts me. I don't understand my own feelings, I don't get what I feel for you, or Kinana! It's crazy, and I can't seem to understand my emotions and feelings. Then you come in a heighten my feelings for you and I simply can't understand and comprehend the simple fact that I'm still fucking in love with you and I try to push you away when I know I'm absolutely and utterly in love with you. There's no way past this hurdle, and I don't even know if 'us' is even possible. We're both broken in our own ways. And I'm not sure if that's something to try for. We started out grand, but ended out in ruins; Lucy, you and I are the definition of impossible. I love you, but I hate the thought of us together. My feelings are so mixed up right now, Lucy, I'm messed up, I need a distraction, but my distraction isn't here right now. The woman I'm in love with is right in front of me; Lucy, you do not know how much it takes me stop myself from jumping on you and completely ravishing you. I don't know what I feel right now; it's one thing, then another thing. It goes from one emotion to another, and I'm completely crazy right now, I'm going out of my fucking mind, Lucy."

"And it's all because of you." The tears poured out, and before I knew it my face was a mess with tears and I couldn't stop my sniffling. "Is that *hic*, is that what you wanted Lucy? For me to admit the fact that I'm in love with you? You got your confession, Lucy, you're now well aware of the fact that I'm in love with you and I hate myself for being so weak when it comes to you; I lose all my power and I simply can't do anything."

"I'm sorry." She said. "That's all I want to say. I'm sorry for still being in love with you, Natsu. I'm sorry that these feelings can't go away; I'm sorry that I couldn't muster up the courage to _try _to find you." We both were standing up now, staring at each other. "I'm sorry that you're in love with me, but that's one thing I can't help, is it? I'm sorry that I love you, I'm sorry that all this happened because I'm in love with you, and I'm sorry for what I'm about to do right now." She approached me and kissed me passionately once again, her grasp was tight and she wouldn't let go.

Her soft, pink lips touched mine's roughly, but it was full of emotion. She let go finally, full of tears.


End file.
